


The Way You Love Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Freya/Mithian - an intense kiss the sort of where you bite lips and can't stop at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Mithian’s summer cottage is spacious, with three levels of French-style and solid white doors. Intimidatingly  _pristine_  in each cherrywood-paneling room.

It’s all a bit  _much_  for a country bumpkin girl like her. Freya prefers the cool temperature of the lake nearby, her long, dark hair tangled and wet, oscillating on the water as her girlfriend climbs next to her on this raft. 

She kisses Mithian then, because Freya  _can_ , tasting a little bit of mildrew but also of the cotton candy lip-balm Mithian forgot about on an hour ago. She’ll never forgot the likeness and soft touch of Mithian’s lips, not ever.

Freya bites down gently on the corner of Mithian’s mouth, and then again more insistently, hearing a giggling snort of breath from her girlfriend. Hands rake into Freya’s hair as Mithian presses closer, their breasts flattening up. 

The polka-dot bikini is Freya’s favourite on her, and she loves the moist fabric clinging on her frame, and against Freya’s buttercup-coloured swimsuit.

Kisses deepen, opening their jaws, and Freya moans into her, touching Mithian’s hips. 

“Love this,  _love you_ ,” she exhales, feeling Mithian press again.

She could kiss her until the stars rise overhead, until the universe vanishes.

*


End file.
